


The bird that fell in love with a fox dressed as a bird (No ordinary love)

by FreckledDragon



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreckledDragon/pseuds/FreckledDragon
Summary: A piece I wrote for a good friend of mine in an abusive relationship





	The bird that fell in love with a fox dressed as a bird (No ordinary love)

There’s a time for everything. That’s what her parents told her when she asked to fly with them to the great beyond which she had only dreamt about ever since arriving in this world. She would pout at home, stamp her feet in the nest, impatiently wait for her parents to return with their supper. She didn’t like being left alone. Not that she had anything against being alone; she just hated the feeling of being abandoned with absolutely no means to follow them.

Her wings were only just starting to gain their green colour when she one day left the nest. She had been following her mother around, practising her flight but not quite managing on her own. However, she was done with being left alone in the nest; she wanted to see the world, she wanted to explore, she wanted to do _something_ instead of the dull nothingness she was forced to be acquainted with on her own. It was a warm day; her parents were out who-knows-where, probably having a blast on their own, not caring that their hatchling was left to struggle all by herself.

Her breast only had a tinge of red when she bravely opened her wings and soared from the sky, feeling the breeze guide her, help her. She could get lost in the feeling of euphoria, adrenalin pumping through her tiny body. Her heart was beating surely beneath the soft down that she hadn’t quite lost yet.

It only took a moment for everything to go terribly wrong.

The wind changed. Her wings became unsteady. She was falling.

It was a sensation unlike any other. The feeling of free fall, never knowing when the ground would come, crashing into her tiny body, the disorientating roll that she desperately tried her best to fix. She did everything she could. And it wasn’t enough.

Closing her eyes, she reminisced her small life, sending a quiet apology to her unknowing parents who would come home and find the nest empty.

She waited.

Then she opened her eyes again.

She was on the ground but she was intact. She had been caught.

Her beak was still yellow when she met the orange-breasted hatchling. His feathers were softer than anything she’d felt before, which was impossible, because her parents had told her down was the softest material and that was why they used it in their nest. His eyes were frontal, which was impossible, because her neighbours had told her their eyes were sideways so they could look out for predators. His nose was soft against her, which was impossible, because her company had told her, that their narrow beak was supposed to probe for food.

He was impossible. Yet he was real.

He was real and he was holding her, like she was precious, different, and she couldn’t help but believe him.

They danced around each other; she sometimes flew above him to tease him, and he would swipe at her from the ground. She would laugh.

He couldn’t fly, and she felt sorry for him. She tried to teach him. She jumped from a log of wood and spread her wings, just like her mother had shown her, and told him to do the same but he would sneer at her and walk the other way, ignoring her concerned chirps, batting her away when she came too close. She didn’t understand why he wouldn’t try; she had been hesitant at first too, but once she felt the wind under her wings it was all the trouble worth.

She tried again and again and didn’t notice how time passed by, didn’t hear the distressed calls of her parents, didn’t even notice as her feathers started gaining more colour as time aged her young body.

At one incident, she persuaded him up on a tall rock and made him look as she flew away; she had gotten pretty good at it over time, no longer hesitant in her moves or unsteady as she met the wind. She chirped at him, smiled at him, saw his hesitant talons claw at the edge of the tall rock. When she got too far away he roared at her and she quickly turned back, giving encouraging chirps until he was satisfied and finally, _finally_ he moved. However, he went the opposite way, walking down the rock the way they walked up. She followed him like she always did. She wasn’t satisfied. She was concerned about him; why couldn’t he fly? If he would just try, they could fly together, see the world like she had always wanted. She tried to convey as much with chirps and movements (they never were good with communicating). Eventually, he got annoyed with her, took one swing at her, and kept walking as she struggled to get to her talons. With a broken wing and a broken will, she followed.

After that, it all floated together. There were good times, times where they would laugh and tease and she was happy. Then there were dark times, times where she couldn’t find him or times where she flew and he would sullenly watch until guilt made her come back. In the end, she stopped flying all together.

It was difficult to keep up with him; he was much quicker on the ground having lived a life without flying and more often than not would she be left behind, left to wander anxiously until she found him. In her mind, they were so similar, so compatible; she didn’t notice as his limbs outgrew her, his talons sharpening by the day as hers would stay dull, his feathers being short and thick, where hers were wide and light.

Only once she was free of his claws, out of his range, sitting above him on a branch as he walked in aimless circles, did she realise, he wasn’t a bird at all.

There’s a time for everything. And at some point, in some time, the memory of him would fade to a dull ache, present, but suppressed by new birds who would value her happiness above anything else.


End file.
